


My fifteenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [15]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo le prepara una cena a su pareja para hacer algo diferente, juntos.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 15: Dulce y apasionado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fifteenth day with you

Tadayoshi estaba demás agotado. Después de casi dos meses seguidos de presentaciones en televisión por la promoción del nuevo álbum y el nuevo sencillo de su grupo, dormir se había vuelto una necesidad en su vida. Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, halló un par de pétalos de rosas en el suelo, pero cuando agudizó la vista, se dio cuenta que aquellos dos pétalos formaban parte de un extenso camino que se dirigían hasta una de las habitaciones; con más exactitud, su dormitorio.

Sonrió y, aún dudando un poco, entró al departamento, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar pisar aquellos hermosos pétalos. Al llegar a su habitación, de pie al lado de la puerta, encontró a Ryo, esperándolo con una sonrisa que siempre lo había hecho suspirar o, al menos, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que Ryo se había vuelto una parte esencial de su vida.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Le preguntó, lanzando su mochila al suelo.

— Que me di cuenta que nunca tenemos esta clase de encuentros amorosos. Siempre lo hacemos y ya. Y… No quiero que nuestra relación se base sólo en el sexo.

— Técnicamente, estamos juntos todo el día… Y ya sabemos todo acerca del otro — Le dijo, recargándose sobre su cuerpo, pasando ambos brazos por sobre su cuello, lugar en el que apoyó luego su nariz —. Qué rico perfume.

— Lo sé — Se sonrió Ryo, al sentir el cosquilleo de la nariz de Tadayoshi sobre su cuello. Tomó sus manos y las bajó, entrelazándolas a las suyas —. Es por eso que, aunque sea el día de hoy, quiero hacer algo diferente. Quiero que hagamos algo diferente.

— No me parece muy distinto venir a mi habitación y hacer el amor — Reconoció el rubio, frotándose el tabique nasal, donde descansaban un par de anteojos.

— Deja que te consienta un poco y cállate — Tadayoshi se dejó llevar hasta su cama. Cuando vio a Ryo saliendo de la habitación, se dio cuenta que estaba vestido de traje. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cómo estaba vestida su pareja. Suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama. Dándole una rápida mirada a la habitación, se percató que la única fuente de luz era la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche pero que había sido cubierta con un tubo de papel para que la misma no fuera tan intensa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Ryo cargando una bandeja y con una amplia servilleta doblada en dos sobre uno de sus brazos —. ¿Me permite? — Le dijo, generando la sonrisa en su pareja. El aludido se sentó correctamente sobre la cama y dejó que Ryo cubriera parte de sus piernas con la servilleta y pusiera luego la bandeja encima.

— Pero, aquí veo que hay dos platos. ¿Alguien más viene a acompañarme?

— Yo, por supuesto — Respondió el morocho, descorchando una botella de vino y poniendo su contenido en dos copas que había dejado previamente sobre la mesa de noche —. Aquí tiene — Le dijo, extendiéndole su copa de vino.

— Gracias — Tadayoshi comenzó a comer, dándose cuenta de lo delicioso que estaba —. ¿Tú preparaste esto?

— ¿Por qué crees que me fui temprano? — Declaró Ryo, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino antes de sentarse sobre las piernas de Tadayoshi y dedicarse él también a comer.

— Y te olvidaste tu teléfono.

— ¡Ah! ¿Lo trajiste? — El aludido asintió con la cabeza —. Eso no estaba en mis planes — Reconoció, con una sonrisa —. Pero, por suerte pude terminar todo a tiempo. Vaya… En serio que está bueno — Dijo, habiendo dudado por un instante de sus habilidades culinarias.

— Ryo-chan — Llamó su atención su pareja, mirándolo fijamente —…, gracias… Por esto… Por todo…

— Todavía no es hora de ponerse sentimental.

— No sabía que había una hora para eso…

— Por el día de hoy…, sí…

— ¿Y cuándo es?

Ryo se lo quedó mirando, y le sonrió.

— Te darás cuenta solo…

La cena pasó amena, al igual que el postre que, a diferencia de la comida, Ryo no había preparado. El tiempo pasó, y Ryo terminó recargado sobre el brazo de Tadayoshi, sentado en la cama y sin el saco.

— Bueno — Dijo el rubio —. ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? — Le preguntó, mirándolo de refilón.

— ¿Puedo? — Repreguntó el aludido, sonriéndole pícaramente.

— Por supuesto. Es lo menos que podría hacer después de que hayas preparado esta maravillosa cena, Ryo-chan — Tadayoshi deshizo su posición para voltear su torso hacia Ryo. Ambos sonrieron cuando, al mismo tiempo, levantaron una de sus manos para alcanzar el rostro del otro —. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

— Besarte — El rubio sonrió, desviando por unos instantes su mirada de la de su pareja. Se volvió de inmediato, cerró los ojos y frunció los labios. Ryo sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó tiernamente. Su cuerpo se estremeció apenas sintió el leve roce de los labios de Tadayoshi sobre los suyos. En el breve instante en que despegó sus labios de los suyos, se dio cuenta de lo que ahora significaba esa persona en su vida —. Te amo — Susurró, sobre sus labios. Tadayoshi abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, pero no pudo evitar otra cosa más que sonreír.

— Yo también te amo, Ryo-chan — Le respondió en un tono de voz tan bajo que el aludido comprendió sólo por haberle leído los labios.

Sus sentidos fueron pidiendo cada vez más un poco más del otro. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, estaban acostados en diagonal sobre el colchón, Tadayoshi abrazaba a Ryo que, encima suyo, había pasado ambos brazos detrás de su nuca. El morocho terminó por sacar una de sus manos y acariciar una de las piernas flexionadas de su pareja. Cuando sus labios se separaron por quién sabe qué vez, Ryo se sonrió al verlo en el mismo o en un peor estado que él, deseando más de él, viendo las mejillas de Tadayoshi teñidas de un rojo intenso. En medio de aquel juego de besos y caricias, el sudor poco a poco empezó a aparecer en su piel, dándole un brillo especial. Con una mano, despejó la frente del rubio y le dio un suave beso.

— Por favor, nunca te separes de mí — Le susurró al oído, abrazándolo nuevamente.

El aludido se sorprendió por sus palabras. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, como si con ese cálido contacto, respondiera a su pedido.

— Mhh… No tenía pensado hacerlo — Le dijo, después de un rato, soltándolo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos —. Ya es imposible que pueda seguir viviendo sin ti — Se sinceró, besando sus labios con ternura. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta su chaqueta, desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la misma, mientras sus labios ya habían empezado a calentar tal tierno momento de sinceridad.

— Vaya… Se nota que estás apurado — Declaró Ryo, con una de sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de su pareja. Se incorporó lentamente para sentarse encima suyo, y sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

— ¿Me vas a pagar? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, sonriendo y generando la misma expresión en el rostro de su pareja. Como si el tiempo hubiera parecido detenerse, Ryo sacó un profiláctico, el cual abrió con los dientes, sin despegar su mirada de la del rubio, quien volvió a sonreír —. ¿Ahora te vienes a dar cuenta que lo necesitas?

— A decir verdad, no lo había pensado de esa forma con anterioridad. Esto es sólo curiosidad.

— ¿Curiosidad…?

— Quiero saber cómo se siente hacerte el amor de esta forma.

— Estoy seguro que vas a terminar deshaciéndote de él a los pocos minutos.

— ¿Tú crees? — Le preguntó, mientras se sacaba los pantalones y los lanzaba fuera de la cama.

— Te conozco. A ti y a la forma en que te gusta hacerlo con alguien — Respondió, acariciando los cabellos del mayor hacia atrás con una mano.

Llevando una de las piernas de Tadayoshi hasta su hombro, Ryo se aferró a su remera, mientras presionaba sobre su entrada con su erección. Su mirada buscaba la suya con desesperación, pero, a diferencia del placer que corría por sus venas, se dio cuenta que su pareja sentía dolor.

— ¿Duele?

— Un poco — Respondió el aludido con un tono de voz muy bajo.

— ¿Quieres que espere un poco más? — El rubio respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza —. Si así lo prefieres…

Lenta y dolorosamente, Tadayoshi sintió cómo su cuerpo no podía relajarse al sentir a Ryo dentro suyo. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo su erección irrumpía su zona más íntima hasta llegar a su punto más sensible. Se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de Ryo besando una de sus mejillas, por lo cual lo miró.

— ¿Qué?

— Esa expresión, no se la enseñes a nadie más a partir de ahora — Le pidió, volviendo sus caderas hacia atrás para embestirlo nuevamente, de una forma tan suave que dolía. El aludido rodeó su nuca con ambos brazos para acercar su rostro al suyo y lo besó, respondiendo sus acciones a su pedido.

Ryo fue poco a poco aumentando sus embestidas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto más gemía Tadayoshi, más violento podía tornarse el acto amoroso, pero ese día, eso no estaba en sus planes. Quería hacerle el amor de una forma apasionada sin tener que recurrir a mordidas o palmadas. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llegando al clímax, también se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ambas manos estaban entrelazadas a las del otro. Zafó una de sus manos para acariciar los cabellos de su pareja y acercarse a su rostro.

— Te amo — Jadeó —… Te amo con toda mi alma — Susurró el aludido, culminando luego dentro del cuerpo de su pareja. Finalizado el acto amoroso, ambos se quedaron acurrucados, mirándose frente a frente —. Al final fue molesto — Reconoció el morocho.

— ¿Adónde lo tiraste?

— Eh… Eh… Por ahí — Tadayoshi lanzó una carcajada antes de volver a acurrucarse entre sus brazos —. ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

— No, ¿por qué?

— ¿Quieres ir al cine?


End file.
